


Awake

by sjhw_tolerance (mscorkill)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:37:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscorkill/pseuds/sjhw_tolerance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack wakes up a reluctant Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awake

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle VIII. Sometimes I just need to see if I can still do it. ;-)   
> Prompt: awake  
> Originally posted June 2009.

AWAKE

Sam felt the mattress shift, dipping her towards the middle of the bed, and then she felt him move, turning so his chest was pressed up against her back, his arm flung over her. He tightened the arm around her, holding her close, his warm breath whooshing out in gentle sigh against her nape. She squeezed her eyes shut and concentrated on ignoring him; it was Saturday, for crying out loud and she was so not going to wake up. 

When they’d left the SGC the evening before, all had been quiet, there were no System Lords beating at the gate, no aliens or their sneaky little viruses intent on invading the base, it had been an ordinary Friday leading to an ordinary weekend. Which meant she had two whole days to enjoy however she pleased and there was no way she was going to wake up just because he was awake. 

Her inner sense of time told her it was probably around six; the birds were chirping wildly outside and she carefully opened one eye, confirming the time by the early morning sunlight just showing through the blinds. Chirping birds and sunlight she could easily ignore—ignoring Jack O’Neill was a whole other story. 

When he spooned her closer, snuggling his pelvis right up against her butt, Sam forced herself to concentrate, keeping her breathing smooth and regular. The arm around her moved as well, his large hand finding its way beneath the sleep camisole she wore and engulfing one breast with his warm palm. It felt so good and she almost whimpered when his thumb brushed insistently over her nipple, biting her lip to keep from making any sound. 

His lips brushed against her nape. “I know you’re awake.”

“Go away,” she grumbled, giving up on her pretense. “It’s Saturday. I want to sleep in.”

Sharp disappointment briefly filled her when his hand released her breast and for a moment she thought he really was going to leave her to sleep. But it appeared he wasn’t going to be so easily dissuaded, his hand now gliding warmly along her ribs and under her pajama bottoms. And evidently her body didn’t seem to mind the early hour, because Sam found herself shifting, giving him easier access to her tender flesh.

His low chuckle against her nape, coupled with his fingers probing delicately between her legs, sent urgent desire coursing through her. But even though her body apparently had other ideas, she wasn’t going to give in so easily. Squeezing her eyes shut, Sam did her best to ignore his persistent caresses. She’d told him last night that was looking forward to a nice, relaxing weekend and sleeping late and damn it, she was going to get that weekend even if it killed her.

And she was almost successful, achieving a kind of Zen-like state, surrounded by his warm body, his caressing hand almost soothing, lulling her into a totally relaxed state. But she had totally underestimated his determination when his gentle touch suddenly changed. He knew her too well, his fingers now concentrating on one spot and she moaned raggedly, her hips now moving in time with his insistent caress. It didn’t take long until she gave up all pretense of sleep, her hand joining his and helping him.

“Jack!” she cried out raggedly, her body finally quivering uncontrollably against him as pleasure coursed through her. She was completely awake now, her breathing ragged and shuddering in the sweet aftermath; she rolled onto her back, his hand still firmly pressed between her legs. He was propped over her on one elbow, his silver hair sleep-mussed and sticking out, a pleased smile on his face.

“Satisfied?”

“Not yet.” 

“What?” she asked, confused, because he looked pretty darn satisfied to her.

“Not,” he repeated, taking hold of one of her hands and guiding it to his cock. “Yet.” She understood now…her lips curved in a slow smile and she lightly raked her nails along his rigid length, enjoying the way his breath caught and his eyes darkened. 

“Well,” she drawled, continuing her lazy caress up to his stomach to his chest. “I think I can take care of that.” She sat up, pressing firmly against his chest and he obligingly lay down, his cock full and erect. Sam knelt next to him enjoying the sight; it almost seemed a guilty pleasure, since she had to spend so much of her time ignoring his good looks and firmly muscled body. It was only when they were here, alone, that she could feast her eyes, moving them slowly over the skin and finely toned muscles she loved to touch.

He cleared his throat and her eyes flew to his face. His grin wasn’t quite a smirk and he raised an eyebrow. “Well?” 

Her eyes narrowed briefly and she pondered the best way to deal with him before finally deciding on the direct approach. Jack O’Neill was a pretty basic guy and as much as she enjoyed any number of alternative approaches—and in spite of her recent orgasm at his hands—she had an ache deep inside her that could only be filled by his cock. 

Once she’d decided, Sam didn’t waste any time. Straddling his hips, she firmly grasped his penis and slowly slid down onto him. “Better?” she managed to gasp, the now familiar sensation of him stretching her and filling her so completely still enough to drive every coherent thought out of her head. 

“Much,” he rumbled. His eyes were so dark, Sam felt like she was drowning in them. 

Sinking deeper into his eyes, Sam’s body followed suit, taking him fully before she slowly started to move. Her earlier release gave her the patience now to take her time with Jack, drawing out the pleasure for him with every subtle movement and twist of her hips. When he reached for her, she grasped his wrists, gently forcing them back down on the bed. His eyes flashed briefly, but then he acquiesced and she smiled. Leaning forward, she twined her fingers with his and started moving with serious intent, keeping her eyes focused on his face. 

Her breathing was as ragged as his when he suddenly broke free of her loose grasp, his hands gripping her hips almost painfully as he started thrusting heavily against her. She didn’t protest, resting on her arms over him, her breasts brushing against his chest, letting him take control. She wasn’t sure she would come again, but his movements were enough that when he groaned harshly, pulling her hips down and grinding hard against her, she felt a gentle swell of pleasure course through her. 

Jack groaned quietly again, his hands falling from her hips and Sam sighed softly, settling her body down onto his. She buried her face in his throat, enjoying the ragged rise and fall of his chest against her breasts until his breathing finally quieted. Maybe getting up early wasn’t such a bad idea, she decided, feeling remarkably indulgent, when she heard him snore.

“Jack O’Neill!” She pushed up off his chest and glared down at him.

“Wha?” he muttered, not even bothering to open his eyes.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” she demanded. She was wide awake now and she was going to be damned if she’d let him fall back asleep.

He rolled onto his side, fumbling and tugging at the sheet. “It’s Saturday,” he mumbled, “I thought we were going to sleep late?”

THE END


End file.
